


The Darkest Path: Warriors

by maurisce



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Bad Writing, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maurisce/pseuds/maurisce
Summary: Skypaw has been getting strange dreams... and their fur has changed colour. What could this mean?





	1. Chapter 1

A Silence Heard  
By: anonymous

I bounded towards the lake and cooled off with some midday water. The hot sand stung at my paws and, to top it off, jagged shards of rock clawed at my toes. I ignored it to let the water’s cool feeling take over. I was a young kit, already 6 moons old. I had bluish grey fur plastered against my sides. My ears picked up, and I listened for pawsteps. I tasted the air and smelt a familiar scent tickle my nose. “Gotcha’!” the voice yowled. I took a sudden shudder of surprise and whipped my head around to face the speaker. Before I could argue, I was smooshed by Flowerkit’s warm body. “Hey! Watch it sis’!” I rasped. She didn’t even stop to argue like she usually did and instead, giggled. I tilted my head, my thoughts clouding over with confusion. “Today we become apprentices!” Flowerkit leaned over. As my frown faded away, a smile exchanged looks with it. I started to hop crazily like a frog with her. As we ran through the forest I could see all the other kits rushing to get to the ceremony and become apprentices. Finally, the world seemed to stop. A sudden look of horror climbed along my spine. I had forgotten, our leader was Jaggedstar. “Today, we celebrate the beginning of a new age for our young ones and older ones. We will start with the kits..” Jaggedstar began. A sudden chill spread throughout my body. Jaggedstar turned his head to look at me. “Skykit, you are first for our ceremony.”  
I gulped down, hearing my name. I looked at all the cats, I felt like a million eyes were staring at me, judging me and all my moves. I slowly pawed each of my steps slowly, afraid. I stopped finally and looked up at my leader. “From now on, you will be known as Skypaw.”  
“Woah! Wasn’t yesterday amazing? And you’re SKYPAW now! Plus, you have the best mentor of all! Jaggedstar’s deputy, Silverpelt!” Rosepaw yowled about. I rolled my eyes, she hasn’t stopped about the subject since all day. Suddenly, I heard a loud growl burst through the forest’s trees. Me and Rosepaw exchanged looks and nodded. We both ran towards the sound, unaware of what danger awaits. I skidded to a halt, my eyes pierced with the hideous creature that stood before me. I couldn’t even recognize my own species because of this monster. Brokenstar. I stared at the cat’s figure. He smirked and threw Rosepaw against a solid oak tree, almost knocking her unconscious. Blood drew from her mouth and I hissed, angrily. I moved into position, ready to snap this guy like a stick. Suddenly, he raised his claw, and clawed me straight in the eye. I coward into a corner, frightened. The creature turned around, and jumped onto Rosepaw. He took one look back at me, and jabbed her in the heart. Suddenly, a sharp glob in my throat formed as I tried to hold back from tears streaming across my face. I watched as Rose looked at me once, and grew into a lifeless body. “You’re next.” a deep voice called out. I jumped straight onto Bladeclaws and struck him dead. I smirked a bit, and licked his blood off my paws. I felt happy, though hungry for more deaths. My smile faded away, and I shook my head side to side rapidly. I rushed over to Rosepaw and dragged her back to camp. Everyone was staring at me and the lifeless body I carried. “I’m sorry, but she’s dead.”  
Sounds of shock arose throughout the camp. Bursting through the crowd was Pedalmoon, Rosepaw’s mother. “Where is she?? Where is-” Pedalmoon stopped to look at her dead daughter. Then tears streamed down her face as she looked at her. I dropped Rosepaw on the floor, resisting the urge to cry and run to my mother. Taking a step back, I rushed a quick look at my leader and focused my position back onto Pedalmoon. I sat there, watching her cry. I didn’t know what to do except watch her. It felt wrong.. I stood up as some cats in the crowd began to carry Rosepaw to the burial area. Each pawstep I took felt as if I sank deeper, and deeper into the ground. My head burned like fire and my throat retched, the same ball growing inside it. My eyes stung with hurt, as I knew I won’t be seeing Rosepaw until StarClan. Finally, the thought pierced my heart like a bullet. What if I never go to StarClan? I shook the thought away, still trying not to cry. As I walked deeper into the forest, I grew whoozy. My legs shook and each pawstep I grew wearing. Now, my head burned even more and I finally dropped onto the dirt ground.  
“From now on, you will be known as, Bloodclaw!” the clan leader yowled. The crowd of cats endured with excitement. Each face I saw was unfamiliar. Finally, I turned to see myself standing in the center of the crowd. A laugh behind me shook me in my vision. I turned to face the speaker, seeing it was Mothstar. “Hello, Skypaw..” she laughed. “See this? You, in Shadowclan! You’re lucky you didn’t end up like Ripple, now did you?”  
My mouth formed an oval as a sharp spear jabbed me in my heart. A shocking tingle arose from my spine. “I can smell your fear Bloodclaw. Didn’t expect a stone-hearted warrior like you to be scared.” Mothstar cackled. I backed away slowly, knowing she was right. I was afraid. Afraid of her, afraid of me.  
I woke up with a start, breathing heavily. I wasn’t where I expected myself to be, I was in my den, my mentor Silverpelt sitting down next to me. He was peering over me like a giant statue, eyes widened as if in shock I had awoken. This was actually the first time he had seen me like this today, for he had left after the ceremony. I looked outside my den and the beautiful evergreen woods was pale with winter white snow. “I had tried to keep them from taking you to the burial area.. I knew you couldn’t have been dead.” Silverpelt mumbled quietly, shifting his position. As I stood up, I walked outside my den. Suddenly, the cats from my clan stopped their activity to crowd around me. They all stood in awe, though, it wasn’t only because I had awakened. I lowered my head to look at my flank. It had each clan in a spiral, my clan almost shining with glory in the center. All around my grey-blue fur were black patterns. Two rings circling just above my paws, leopard markings crawling all over my pelt, and curved wind-related markings grasping my face.  
“Wow..”  
“Extraordinary..”  
“Beautiful”  
“Exotic!”  
Every cat was murmuring about me. I entered into a half-crouch, embarrassed and afraid I might find out what happened to me sooner or later. Great StarClan.. Am I gonna be ok?  
I walked into my den with a sigh, my mother waiting for me. My mother padded towards me, smiling. “Cats of shadow.. Sky and stone. In their eyes the stars shone.. Loving hope, and skies of stars. Their pelts show no battle scars.. Cats of shadow, sky and stone. You will never be alone.” she sung with her beautiful voice. I hope I never have to leave her side. I let my head fall towards her lap, falling asleep. I was still small, but strong. I was still naive, but nimble. “Mom, will you catch me, when I fall?” I said, my eyes half closed and me half asleep. The last thing I saw that night was my mom nodding with her big smile.  
Shrieks and screams arose from outside my den as I woke up. Flames surrounded me and half the camp. My mother, who was covered in black soot, was being carried on my mentor’s back. All my clan members and friends were escaping as I was left her, to burn myself to death. My blue fur was engulfed in orange by the light of the flames. And no one heard my cries for help, no one heard my shrieks and screams, and as soon as everyone left, I gave up. It was no use, no one was going to hear me. I let myself close my eyes, I let myself cry. If only I could fall back asleep once more in my mother’s lap. She said she would catch me when I fell, but now, I just don’t know. “Cats of shadow.. Sky and stone. In their eyes the stars shone.. Loving hope, and skies of stars. Their pelts show no battle scars.. Cats of shadow, sky and stone. You will never be alone.”


	2. A Dangerous Hour

Chapter Two  
A Dangerous Hour

“Is it dead?”  
“Don’t ask me! I don’t know!”  
“Shush! She’s waking up..”  
I slowly opened my eyes, staring at the two figures above me. I narrowed my eyes.  
“Hey! Look! It’s alive!” the ginger tom said, prancing around like a butterfly.  
“Wow!” the orange tom gaped.  
“She’s obviously not an it so quiet down, will ya? Besides, get her to the lake. She’s almost entirely covered in soot and ashes!” the silver tabby she-cat yowled. As the other two “Idiots” ran off to find water, the she-cat looked down at me with a soft look. I rolled onto my stomach, getting up in the process. “Hi, my name’s Halowish. And yours?” Halowish said. I didn’t even hesitate to answer this stranger. “My name’s Skypaw,” I said happily. Halowish nodded, apparently knowing I’m an apprentice. She flicked her tail, signaling for me to follow her. 


	3. Omen of the Darkest Promise

Chapter Three  
Omen of The Darkest Promise

“But you can’t make that prophecy! We can stop these fiends ourselves, mouse-brained miscreants!” Firesnout yowled, angrily. Mythstar shot him a look that almost stared into his soul. I stared at my paws, shifting. Mythstar took a glance at me, slowly. I froze, hoping he wouldn’t call my name. “Stonesight, have any ideas?” Mythstar said, calm. I paused for a moment, frustration clouding over my thoughts. “Maybe we can give three cats powers? Just like.. Lionpaw.. And Jaypaw.. And Dovepaw..?” as I spoke, my voice trailed away. Mythstar smiled, nodding in agreement. He flicked his tail, informing us the meeting was finally over. Relieved, I walked into the forest with it's beautiful plants and glowing blue aurora. StarClan.. But do I wanna leave it?

**Author's Note:**

> How do y'all feel after reading this? Because I feel awful.


End file.
